


Stress Relief

by morebeesthanyoucouldimagine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, succubus!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine/pseuds/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine
Summary: When Levi glanced down at Eren, she was met with the eyes of a predator. Those green eyes looked like they were absolutely starving, and in a twist of irony, it seemed that the demon had become the prey.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by attackonyaoi165 on tumblr!  
> Also this is my first time posting smut. I've written it before, but I've never actually posted it, so I'm a little nervous.

Levi sighed contently as she took another sip of tea and leaned back in her chair. She let her eyes slip shut as the robust, earthy flavor danced across her tongue. The taste of her Earl Grey was far more interesting than the task that she was supposed to be doing. Her mother had forced her out of hell to finally try and seduce a human. Levi wasn’t particularly interested, but her mother had insisted. Levi had put it off for a while and her mother had started to worry about her health.

 

“Levi, seducing humans and draining some of their life force is what helps you to grow up big and strong!” Kutchel would remind her. It was essentially the demonic version of “eat your veggies”. She knew her mother was trying to take care of her, but Levi felt sick at the idea of finding some random human to fuck in the night.

 

Humans were always so dirty and disgusting, and none of them looked particularly appetizing to Levi. She would always tell her mother that she’d find someone to feed from eventually, but Kutchel grew more worried as each year passed by. Eventually, she just forced Levi out of hell and told her not to come back until she had fed from at least one human.

 

Levi knew her mother was doing this for her own good, but she still felt a little resentment prickle under her skin as she cracked one of her eyes open to watch people pass her by in the streets. None of them looked appealing to her. None of them.

 

She sat up in her chair and took another sip of her tea. She glanced back out into the street before sighing and stirring her tea with a little spoon, watching as the dregs of tea swirled around. If she had to be perfectly honest, one of her favorite human things was tea. It was difficult and sometimes impossible to bring earthly items back to hell, so she could only enjoy it on the rare trips she made to the human world.

 

She wished she could get her demonic energy from a damn good cup of tea instead of some stranger’s genitals. You could say that they weren’t exactly her cup of tea. Her mother did her best to understand that her daughter wasn’t sexually attracted humans, but she still reminded Levi that she needed to seduce them every now and then just to have enough energy to survive.

 

“I don’t know, Levi, just find one that’s pretty or handsome. You don’t need to be really attracted, just find someone that you’re not disgusted by the sight of.” Her mother’s words served almost like a guideline as Levi scanned the crowd of people that passed by the little café. She didn’t find any of them “disgusting” but she didn’t find any of them pretty.

 

Some succubi and incubi chose new partners each and every time, while others found one human they liked and would only drain them a little so that they could visit that human again a few months later. Of course, the demon would find a new food source once that human died of old age, but it certainly made it easier to find a human to feed from.

 

Levi could easily see herself finding one human she liked and just sticking with them. It would make her job easier, and it would kind of be nice to have a companion. Levi just hoped that she could find a human that would be okay with having a demonic partner that only showed up every couple of months just to bang and feast on their life force a little. Back when her mother was trying to find her first victim, that would have been impossible, but in these modern times, occult interests had grown to be a part of human pop culture and a lot of humans would want to fuck a vampire, demon, alien, or whatever.

 

Levi knew that she could easily find a human that would want her without her even trying to use her demonic powers to seduce them. The only problem would be finding a human that she wanted. Levi knew that she could have almost anybody she wanted, she just didn’t really want anyone.

 

She would occasionally see a man walking down the street that she found almost handsome, or a model in an advertisement that she almost found beautiful. But the problem was that it was always “almost”. Levi would end up shrugging and continue walking down the street as she continued her search for her snack.

 

She had been stuck in the human world for almost a day know, she had probably seen hundreds of faces as she had made her way through the city, and she was starting to get a little desperate. Her body had started to whither slightly over the last decade, and she knew that she needed to feed, but she just couldn’t bring herself to just lose her standards and pick some random person. She might end up doing that a few years from now if the situation got that desperate.

 

Levi scanned the street she was on and noticed a rather occult looking shop. She supposed that any customer there was more likely to take her up on her offer of a long-distance relationship with a demon. It was probably her best shot if she wanted to make less work for herself in the future. Although, people in the edgy store might be too into her demon powers. They might ask her to summon Satan, turn them into demons too, or some other stereotypical shit that Levi couldn’t help but roll her eyes at. Humans loved to make up rules and powers for creatures they barely knew anything about.

 

Levi decided to take her chances and crossed the street to get to the dark little shop. Levi knew that she would probably only be in there for five minutes, realize that she wasn’t interested in anyone there, and leave. But she had to at least try.

 

When she pushed the door open, a little chime alerted the staff that they had a new customer. The teenager behind the cash register just glanced at her as she leaned against the counter. She looked bored out of her mind, and Levi felt a little bad for her. She’s probably seen some weird shit during her shifts here.

 

Levi tried to pretend that she was there to look at the shelves and racks lined with fake spell books and Ouija boards, and not there to possibly find a willing mate. Sometimes an object would catch her eye with how ridiculously tacky or unrealistic it was, and Levi would just have to inspect the item further.  She found a succubus figurine and picked it up and couldn’t tell if she was offended or amused by how unrealistic the proportions were. Levi put the figurine back on the shelf and felt like she wanted to wash her hands.

 

She glanced down some of the rows of shelves and saw a couple of humans, once again finding none of them that interesting. Levi’s perpetual frown deepened a little as she realized that she would probably have to find her food somewhere else. She decided to give it a few more minutes and went to the back of the store.

 

Levi saw another girl in the back and found her red scarf more interesting than the rest of her looks. That wasn’t supposed to be an insult per se, Levi just wasn’t that interested. She was about to leave when another teen burst into the store and ran over to the girl Levi was just checking out.

 

Now, Levi had never met an angel before, but she was certain that she had just seen one. Time seemed to slow down as the door nearly slammed open. The golden light from the sunset danced on her brown skin and made her emerald eyes sparkle, and her cute brown locks shone as they framed her beautiful face. Levi had never seen a human so beautiful, and she couldn’t help but stare at her while she ran across the store.

 

“Mikasa, I’ve been waiting outside for like twenty minutes. I’ve got a paper due tomorrow, and I haven’t even started it! Can we just go home already?” She whined, but Levi couldn’t find it annoying. It was almost endearing somehow, but maybe that was just her starvation making her crave the girl.

 

“It’s not my fault that you put your project off to the last minute, Eren.” Mikasa closed the book she was looking through and put it back on the shelf.

 

So, this gorgeous human was named “Eren”, hmm? Well, Levi could certainly see herself moaning out that name. Levi’s face flushed when Eren noticed her staring and they locked eyes for a brief second before Eren looked in another direction. Levi almost melted when she saw blush dance across her face as well. It seemed that Eren might be interested as well.

 

Levi smirked and sauntered out of the store while the two fussed over human issues. She needed to leave the store before they did, just to make sure it didn’t seem like she was following them. Levi quickly ran into the closest little alley and hummed an ancient demonic spell her mother taught her. Runes and glyphs bloomed on her skin, glowing gently, before making her body invisible. Now that her human prey couldn’t see her, Levi could follow Eren home without alarming her.

 

If Eren seemed to be incredibly alarmed by all of this, Levi would just leave her be and let her believe it was all just a nightmare. Levi was aware that some succubi didn’t care about whether or not their human was willing, but then again, most succubi didn’t use the same human multiple times. Levi felt that if she was going to feed off of Eren multiple times, then at least she should make sure Eren’s kind of okay with it.

 

Levi supposed the best-case scenario would have Eren eventually craving her brief nightly visits. It would certainly make getting down to “business” much easier. Although then that would run into the problem of the human starting to get attached. Relationships were more of a human thing. Sex demons didn’t usually make good permanent couples with humans, but there’s always the exception.

 

Levi pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard the store’s doors opening and the two teenagers walking out and still complaining to each other. The conversation seemed playful in their whining and Levi found it interesting as she followed them. She always found it cute how humans could bond over shared pains. To demons, vocalizing weaknesses and pains made yourself vulnerable. To humans, it was considered humorous and relatable.

 

Levi didn’t often find herself envying humans. They had short life spans, had to deal with the over complicated, chaotic, and unnatural systems that they had created for themselves. But if there was one thing that humans were allowed to do, they were allowed to be weak.

 

Demons couldn’t be weak. If you seemed weak to a more powerful demon, there was a huge chance that they might devour you. Or worse, they might just kill you for fun. Levi wouldn’t let herself be killed by the grotesque and lumbering greater demons that roamed hell. Despite the fact that she wasn’t exactly the best succubus, she had an attitude and a scowl to trick any other demon into thinking that she was more powerful than she really was. If she was human then maybe all of that wouldn’t have been necessary. But unfortunately, her tough and mean exterior was there, so perhaps Eren would rather Levi only visiting once every few months or so.

 

Levi had warned herself not to get too involved in the humans’ conversation. She would not be in Eren’s life that much, she shouldn’t let herself get too interested in her worries and problems. But how could Levi not find herself listening intently to every word this angel was saying? Every word sounded beautiful, no matter what profanity or mild threats she was saying. When she complained about difficult classes and heading off to college next year, Levi wanted to reach out and comfort her.

 

Levi shook her head and stopped walking behind them. She let Mikasa and Eren get farther away before walking slowly after them. Being too close to a human she was attracted to was messing with her mind. Eren was just food to her, that was it. She was just beautiful, witty food. That’s all she was, so Levi needed to stop thinking about her as a companion. She needed to stop imagining Eren wanting to be with her. It was dangerous to Levi’s mind, dangerous to her heart.

 

She was going to fuck Eren tonight and that was it. She might flirt a bit to get Eren more into the mood, but she wasn’t going to fall in love with a human for fuck’s sake. Her mother would be ashamed of her and tell her to stop playing with her food.

 

Eventually, the city spread out into the surrounding suburban area. Levi could tell that they were getting close to their destination when Mikasa reached into her purse to pull out a set of keys. Levi could barely hear what they were saying since she was walking so far behind them now, but she definitely overheard Mikasa mentioning that their father wouldn’t be home that night and that she herself was going to go spend the night with a friend. When Eren complained about being left alone, Levi almost wanted to chuckle. The poor little human had no idea just what kind of monster was going to be keeping her company tonight.

 

Levi was able to sneak into the house before Mikasa shut the door behind herself. It was difficult to get in without bumping into the other girls and alerting them of her presence, but she managed somehow. She only got a moment of relief, however, because she noticed that there were crucifixes all over the damn house. Levi wasn’t afraid that the crosses would burn her, she was just more concerned about what that might mean about the humans that lived in this house.

 

Levi assumed that they just had a religious family or something because she doubted Mikasa was Christian considering her occult interests, but who knows. And Levi most certainly did worry that Eren would see her and try and douse her in “holy water” and invoke the name of her god. It wouldn’t really do much, but it would mean that Levi had wasted her time trying to follow Eren home, and it would certainly mean that Levi was out of a meal. Theoretically, Levi could just use her demonic powers to seduce her or knock her unconscious, but Levi wasn’t really interested in fucking someone who viewed her as pure evil. She was born a sex demon, it’s not like there’s anything she can do about it.

 

“Are you sleeping over at Armin’s tonight?” Eren asked as she tugged her laptop out of her backpack and lazily dropped it to the floor. She kicked her shoes off and tried to aim them towards the front door, but she didn’t care that they ended up in two different directions. It irritated Levi, and she picked up the shoes and put them neatly next to the door when no one was looking.

 

“Nah, I’m staying with Annie.” Mikasa plopped down on the sofa and took out her phone. Levi didn’t particularly care about their conversation, so she let herself wander into the house a little deeper. She walked past bookshelves with little interest, but some family portraits caught her attention though.

 

“Oh, so you’re staying with your girlfriend...” Eren mumbled, “well aren’t you lucky.”

 

Levi noticed that the pictures seemed to depict the little family through the years. She realized that the mother in the pictures suddenly wasn’t in them anymore. Levi picked up the first picture that she wasn’t in and saw that the family looked like they were faking their smiles as the photographer captured their image. Levi assumed that it meant that the mother had died, and pitied Eren. Levi’s own mother meant a lot to her, she couldn’t imagine the pain of having to grow up without her. Levi just hoped that Eren wasn’t hurt too much by her mother’s death.

 

Levi shook her head and put the picture down before the girls noticed that it was floating in midair. Levi needed to stop looking at all these stupid human objects. She was getting lost in her prey’s life. She was here to seduce the only human that she had ever been remotely interested in, not here to learn her life story.

 

“Chill, Eren, I’m sure you’ll find a girlfriend eventually.” Mikasa tried to reassure her adopted sister. “You should focus on writing your paper for Mr. Shadis before focusing on getting puss.” She dropped her phone into her purse and stood up and stretched. “Annie should be here in a few minutes, I’m gonna go grab my shit.”

 

Levi made sure to step away from the stairs before Mikasa bumped into the invisible demon. Levi thought she wouldn’t be noticed but Mikasa stopped on the third step and stared at the spot where Levi was standing.

 

“Eren?”

 

“Yeah, Mika?” Eren whipped her head away from her laptop and her brows furrowed.

 

She remembered Eren kicking her shoes off, but she saw them resting neatly next to the front door. Mikasa opened her mouth to try and explain to Eren why she was confused but shut her mouth instead. She was tired from the long day she had, she was probably just mixing up other memories. She shook her head gently, trying to shake off her exhaustion. “Never mind.” She turned around and jogged up the stairs to get her overnight bag from her room.

 

Even though Levi had demonic powers, she was no mind reader. Levi wasn’t scared of this edgy human, yet she was starting to wonder if she had somehow detected Levi’s presence. If she had, she didn’t seem too alarmed, so Levi didn’t panic. What did startle Levi, however, was when Annie honked her car’s horn to let the entire fucking neighborhood know that she was there.

 

Mikasa ran back down the stairs and waved goodbye to her sister as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and ran out the front door. When the door shut and audibly locked, Levi heard Eren sigh and glanced back to see her sadly looking out one of the windows. Levi felt like she was supposed to try and put the moves on Eren now and start the seduction process, but Eren seemed busy and Levi didn’t want to make her life harder.

 

So, Levi decided to sit across from Eren and stare at her face and try and figure out what it was about Eren that made Levi attracted to her. Was it the eyes? Maybe it was the gorgeous hair that perfectly framed her face. But then again, those soft and delicate lips were quite alluring too. She also seemed quite determined too, something that Levi could respect. She was furiously typing away on her laptop, trying to finish an assignment that her classmates had probably already finished. Levi felt bad when she realized how stressed Eren must be. She could definitely use some good stress relief tonight, and Levi would be happy to help her with that.

 

Eren worked well past the sunset and didn’t stop typing until her stomach growled at her and reminded her about her other human needs and functions. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her paper was pretty much done and she had edited the majority of it. She could probably turn it in and get a good enough grade. Eren got up from her chair and winced as her knees cracked. She stretched her arms up high and bounced on her feet before heading into the kitchen to grab a quick dinner.

 

She pulled out a can of soup and dumped the condensed tomato goop into a pot before grabbing some milk and pouring it in. She waited patiently for the soup to heat up while she stirred it slowly. Levi watched her curiously. She couldn’t explain why, but everything this human did seemed cute to Levi. All she was doing was making tomato soup, but it was pleasant for Levi to watch somehow. She ate her food in silence and washed her dishes. Levi almost wanted to reveal herself and tell Eren that she missed several spots while she was washing, but decided not to.

 

Levi had assumed that Eren was done with her paper, but when Eren went back to keep editing it, Levi felt bad for her, especially since it would be going on midnight soon. So, when Levi noticed that the beautiful human was starting to droop like a flower in the shade, Levi let herself into Eren’s kitchen and quickly made Eren a cup of some green tea. Levi held the warm tea in her hands, waiting for Eren to close her eyes as her head nodded off a little. When Levi saw her opportunity, she quickly put the mug of tea on the coffee table before Eren opened her eyes again.

 

She rubbed her eyes and yawned and stared at her laptop screen, unblinking, before her eyes drifted over to the mug of tea. She didn’t seem startled like Levi thought she might be. Instead, she just squinted at the drink and shrugged before grabbing it by the handle. She smiled happily as the heat of the mug seeped into her body. She took a tiny sip of the tea as she read through her last concluding paragraph again. She didn’t see any typos, but the analysis and word flow needed a little work.

 

Eren took a large swig of the tea and prepared herself to hammer out the problems. It only took her about ten more minutes to finish the last paragraph. Eren let out a sigh of relief and scrolled back to the top of her paper, picking up the mug of tea again. She took several tiny sips as she read through her paper one last time. Eren smiled wide as she felt that her paper was perfect, and she turned it in online ten minutes before midnight. She might push all her assignments off to the last minute, but her tenacity usually covered her ass in the end.

 

Eren chugged the last of the tea, trying to figure when she could have possibly made this earlier. She was exhausted and didn’t really care that much, so she just put her mug in the kitchen sink and hurried upstairs. Levi followed her.

 

Eren shut the bathroom door behind herself, so Levi wasn’t able to follow her in there, which Levi didn’t mind. She wasn’t the type of succubus that was interested in watching humans shit. Instead of exploring the house this time, Levi tried to remember what her mother had taught her about seducing humans. Levi couldn’t fucking think of how she was going to introduce herself to Eren. Her mother had told her that if she was too nervous to be direct while they were awake, then she could just wait for them to fall asleep to get the job done. But Levi felt uneasy with that idea.

 

However, Levi didn’t get the time to consider other options, because she was pulled from her thoughts as Eren kicked the bathroom door open lazily. It smacked Levi right in the back of the head, and Eren swore she heard a noise. Eren peaked her head out into the hallway and blinked in the darkness, trying to see who was out there. She decided just to blame it on her exhaustion and walked right past the invisible demon who was rubbing the back of her head. Levi grumbled a bit but followed Eren into her bedroom anyways.

 

Eren yawned as she pulled her shirt over her head and took her bra off and let out a content hum as she kicked her pants off and fell onto her soft bed. She glanced at her clock to make sure that her alarm was set for the morning, before snuggling under her sheets. The soft cotton enveloped her like a cocoon as she tried to drift off into restful sleep to help recover from the stressful evening she had. She had hoped that she would pass out as soon as she got comfy like Mikasa did, unfortunately, sleep just didn’t feel like it was coming to claim her anytime soon. Eren huffed as she tossed and turned in bed trying to get more comfortable, but it didn’t seem to matter because her mind was still buzzing.

 

Maybe that tea wasn’t decaf.

 

Eren let out a grunt of frustration and kicked her covers off her legs. There was only one real way the eighteen-year-old knew how to fix this problem. Eren bit her lip and let her hand travel down into her panties. She let out a little excited breath as one of her fingers brushed against her clit.

 

Levi knew her moment to strike was soon, so she let her wings and horns reform before she showed herself to the human. She had waited so many years to find a human that she actually wanted to fuck, and now her heart wouldn’t stop thundering in her chest. Levi knew most succubi were terribly apathetic about the seduction process, but Levi felt so excited and nervous. Maybe it was just because this was her first time.

 

Eren rubbed a finger in between her lips before slipping it inside. She let out a little hum as she started to wiggle it back and forth to start to stretch herself open, keeping her thumb on her clit, stroking it gently. Eren considered trying to imagine her fingers belonging to another girl, but Eren hadn’t really seen one that really interested her. Well, there was that girl she saw in Mikasa’s favorite store earlier that day, but she left before Eren could get her number. Eren let out a sigh of disappointment and hoped that she would see that other girl again. Maybe she had just moved to the area or something.

 

When Eren slipped a second finger inside of herself, Levi decided it was time to finally reveal herself to Eren.

 

Eren’s eyes widened and she pulled her hand out of her panties when she saw runes glow gently in front of her. She scrambled back in her bed and pushed her back against the headboard as she stared in horror at the monster that seemed to be forming in her room. All she could see were curved horns and delicate looking bat-like wings. The screams were caught in her throat and she hoped that she had already passed out and this was just a stress nightmare. However, Eren’s fear turned into confusion as the runes faded and the beautiful woman from before was standing right there in Eren’s room.

 

Okay, so this was just a dream, right?

 

Eren let her back relax and stretched her legs out a bit as she uncurled her body from the receding wave of fear. The silence between the human and the demon was thick enough to be cut with a knife, but neither of them knew what the fuck they were supposed to say. Levi had mentally practiced some phrases to say before, but now she was blanking and she couldn’t remember a single fucking thing her mother had taught her.

 

“Who…are you…?” Eren let her question trail off into the silence. Levi’s tongue felt as is if it were made of lead, just sitting in her mouth, unable to speak. So much for succubi being naturally born with silver tongues and enchanting their prey with only their words.

 

Levi took a deep breath before answering, “I am Levi.” She had already let the human take control of the situation by letting her speak first, so Levi decided to push it along and try to regain control of the situation at hand. She slowly stepped towards the bed, eyes locking with Eren, silently daring Eren to look away. Levi was satisfied when the brunette didn’t, instead, a bright red blush spread across her face when Levi started to crawl onto the bed with her.

 

Eren knew that whatever Levi was, she was probably a demon, so she tried to remember the types of demons she had read about in Mikasa’s books. She was struggling to think of the name but considering Levi’s forward actions, she was going to guess that she was one of those sex demons. “Y-you’re an incubus?” Eren guessed, hoping that she got it right.

 

“Not quite, I’m a succubus.” Levi was quite glad that Eren seemed to know an approximate knowledge of what she was, it would require less explanation.

 

“Why are you here? A-are you going to fuck me and then kill me?” Eren spat her words, but she did a poor job of hiding her excitement at the idea of having sex with such a beautiful creature. Death, however, did seem like an unreasonable price for a night of pleasure, no matter who her partner was.

 

“No, no. I don’t want to kill you, I’d rather leave you alive so I can come back and visit you every now and then.” Levi smirked and ran one of her talons up Eren’s neck and used it to push her chin to expose that beautiful column of flesh to Levi. Levi could feel her instincts kicking in and her actions required less frantic thought and mental preparation.

 

However, Levi couldn’t firmly get control over the situation, because Eren launched herself forward and pinned Levi to the bed. She firmly set her hands down on either side of Levi’s head as the demon’s wings spread out beneath them. Eren gave a devilish grin of her own before pressing her lips eagerly against Levi’s.

 

In all honesty, Levi didn’t mind the idea of letting the human take control now that she gave herself half a second to think about it. Levi didn’t really know what she was doing, so submitting to Eren wouldn’t be that bad of an idea. When Eren lapped at her bottom lip, Levi opened her mouth and let Eren shove her tongue in. The sensation was new and unfamiliar to Levi, but she actually found it rather pleasant.

 

Eren started to tug on the shirt that Levi was wearing. It was already torn in the back because of her wings forcing their way through the fabric, but those small tears weren’t enough for Eren. She needed Levi topless as soon as possible. It wasn’t fair that she was the only one that was half naked. She tried to pull Levi’s shirt up without breaking the kiss, but she soon realized that wasn’t possible. So, Eren pulled her mouth off of Levi’s.

 

She sat there on the bed panting as Levi sat up too. When Levi finally got comfortable and looked like she was going to make a move on the human, Eren leaned forward and started to kiss up her jaw. Levi decided to just let Eren do whatever she wanted, and she sat still for Eren. The demon let Eren lift her arms in the air, making it easier to take Levi’s shirt off, and she tossed it against one of her bedroom walls.

 

Levi shivered as her breasts were exposed, both from the temperature and from the excitement. The brunette shoved her back down into the mattress again and latched those perfect, pink lips onto Levi’s nipples. Levi let out a shaky breath and let her eyes slip shut as she felt Eren’s warm tongue swirl around her nipple. She almost screeched when she felt Eren scrape her teeth across it, just teasing her a little. She felt one of Eren’s hands gently stroke her thigh, before traveling up to pinch and fondle her other nipple. After a few moments, Eren moved her mouth over to the other one so that they both got equal treatment. Levi let out breathy moans as Eren tested the waters and bit down on the rosy bud. Eren smirked when Levi let out a high-pitched whine as her brows furrowed a bit in pain. Eren kissed the nipple gently to apologize almost.

 

Eren pulled her mouth off of Levi’s tit and licked her lips as she unbuttoned Levi’s jeans. She fumbled with the zipper a bit as she leaned back up to capture Levi’s lips again. This time she kissed Levi a little bit slower, with a little bit more feeling as she gently tugged on Levi’s lower lip with her teeth. Eventually, she managed to unzip the pants, and she didn’t hesitate to tug them off.

 

Eren’s mouth watered as more and more of Levi’s skin was revealed. She tossed Levi’s jeans somewhere on the floor and crawled back on top of the demon. Levi’s chest was heaving a little, and she was sure that her face was tinged pink with blush as Eren rubbed a finger against her panties.

 

“I can already feel how wet you are, Levi. Is that just because you’re a literal sex demon, or am I just turning you on that much?” Eren raised a brow and smirked as Levi’s blush deepened and she looked away. Eren assumed that meant it was the latter and felt pride spark within herself. Eren bent her head down to lap at the wetness through Levi’s panties. When Levi glanced down at Eren, she was met with the eyes of a predator. Those green eyes looked like they were absolutely starving, and in a twist of irony, it seemed that the demon had become the prey.

 

Levi whimpered when Eren pulled her mouth away for a brief moment to breathe. “Don’t worry, dear, I’ll take care of you,” Eren promised and tugged down Levi’s panties so she could eat the demon out properly. Eren bit her lip when she finally got to see Levi’s pussy.  It was dark in Eren’s bedroom, but she could see it glisten a little with how wet it was. It seemed a little cliché to say that it looked beautiful, but to Eren it was. Then again, she was a closeted lesbian who had never been this remotely close with another woman.

 

She gently lapped up Levi’s lips and stopped her tongue right on her clit. She looked Levi in the eyes as she gently closed her lips around the clit and sucked on it. Levi threw her head back and groaned. Eren let her own eyes slip shut and she hummed, giving Levi even more stimulation. Levi’s toes curled and she grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair.

 

Eren honestly hadn’t expected Levi to react this much. She figured that a succubus would probably be used to all of this kind of stimulation and would have a hard ass time getting it on, but Levi seemed like she was getting close without Eren really doing that much. Eren couldn’t help but wonder if the demon was just as inexperienced as she was. That would be cute to Eren, actually.

 

Levi whimpered as Eren gently pushed a finger inside of her and curled it, trying to find Levi’s g-spot. God, Eren wanted to hear Levi absolutely scream when she finally found it. Eren wiggled in another finger to help her search for it. She tried scissoring her fingers in a different direction and saw Levi’s entire body twitch. Eren couldn’t help but smirk around Levi’s clit as she pressed against the spot again. This time Levi cried out as Eren pushed against her g-spot again. Eren was sure that she would never be able to forget just how heavenly Levi’s screams sounded.

 

Eren was entirely sure that Levi had been a virgin before when she came a few minutes later. Her back arched and she cried out Eren’s name before she fell limp on Eren’s bed.  Her chest heaved and Eren wished she had seen what Levi’s face had looked like when she came. Oh well, maybe she would just have to eat Levi out again later to see it.

 

But Eren didn’t want their night to end there. She got off the bed so that she could slip out of her panties. She crawled back on top of the demon that had just barely started to come down from her high. She put her thighs around Levi’s head, and Levi immediately understood what Eren was asking for, and lifted her head so that she could eat Eren out properly.

 

When Levi stuck her tongue out to try and pleasure her clit, Eren ground her hips back and forth on it. Eren let her back arch and her head fall back as she rode Levi’s face. Eren could feel herself getting closer as her moans got higher in pitch each time Levi’s tongue flicked over her clitoris. Eren fucking mewled when Levi pushed two fingers into her and curled them. It took the demon a few tries to find Eren’s g-spot but when she did, Eren’s body shuddered and she let out a broken moan.

 

Levi stroked her g-spot a little harder and focused more on her clit, while Eren’s panting and moaning got louder and louder. And when Levi thought she couldn’t get louder, Eren screeched out Levi’s name in a broken cry as she came. Eren felt her body start to slouch over, so she slowly pulled herself away from Levi, and let herself fall down next to Levi on her bed.

 

Her chest heaved as she stared at the demon next to her in bed. Levi pulled Eren in for a final kiss. Eren felt a spark between them as glyphs glowed brightly on Levi’s skin once more as their kiss deepened. She felt weaker somehow, in a way that she couldn’t describe.

 

Levi felt stronger, faster, more alive as she fed off of Eren’s life force. She only absorbed a little bit, enough that it would regenerate in the course of a week. Chances were that Eren would probably just think that her last few weeks of high school were tiring her out, rather than thinking that it was Levi’s doing.

 

As their lips separated, Eren felt her lips tingle, and her eyes begin to droop as sleep finally took her. Levi smiled when she saw how peaceful Eren looked now. She hoped Eren slept well, and slowly crawled off the bed so that she didn’t disturb Eren’s sleep. Levi bent down to pick up her clothing and muttered the invisibility spell again. The runes burned and spread across her skin once again as she opened Eren’s window. She took one last look at her sleeping human before spreading her wings and flying out into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
